Outlander
by beyondmythought-s
Summary: Beth wasn't sure how she ended up in colonial Georgia among the Dixon brother who were apparently apart Grimes' settlement. All she wanted was to get back to 1945, back to her time but most importantly back to her husband Zach. Beth would do anything to get back to her time. Bethyl- Outlander inspired


It was October of 1945; Beth looked fondly over to the driver's seat. Her husband had looked so relaxed driving these Georgia roads. It was nice to finally be reunited after that horrific war. Serving overseas as a war nurse had allowed Beth to finally see the world outside of her small town upbringing. Just the world she had seen had shaken her to her core.

She was thankful that both her and her husband had both made it out unscathed. She had yearned for her husband's presence. It broke her heart when they had ended up with two separate sets of orders.

But all of that had passed. They could start over. Zach had just accepted a position to teach sociology at Emory University. Beth was going to take a semester off, but come early spring she would be assisting at Emory University's nursing program. Her knowledge from the war would make for invaluable information for the medical students who flock to the university. Or at least that is what Zach had been feeding her, but he had always been confident in her.

It was nice to be reunited. They had been married for a short period of time before the war had broken out. Beth had seen the fliers hanging around asking for recruits from the US Military. Beth and Zach had talked it over and both had decided to enlist as an opportunity to see more of the world.

Unfortunately, Beth herself had ended up as a war nurse and Zach had ended up in intelligence. Neither had spoken about the things they saw in the war. Both were content to come back to Georgia to restart their life together.

Beth had felt nervous about assimilating back into a normal life with her husband. The first night when they had reunited in Virginia they had fallen into bed. The sex had cemented what they had felt for each other. The touching and exploring was an anchor to the people they were before the war.

Beth knew the war had changed her outlook. But in that hotel room stripped bare in front of her husband, she felt every bit the woman she was before the war. She knew that whatever the war had changed, the sex would always bring them back to each other.

She had laughed because everyone assumed out of the Greene children Beth would be the biggest prude. Except once she met Zach he had opened her eyes to an entire new world. Once she had been introduced, there was no going back.

* * *

><p>Beth looked at the little townhome Zach had pulled up to. It was to be their new little home. It was their place to start a new.<p>

"Home sweet home, but we aren't staying for long" Zach looked over and gave her a crooked smile.

"What are you talking about?" Beth was genuinely lost. She knew there was a small break before he began teaching at the university and she had hoped they could spend the time christening every room in their home with their love.

"The University set up a small meeting with a family of gypsies in Peachtree City. It'll be good for my class. Plus, there is this network of underground tunnels used by this abandoned castle. I wanna check that out. Think of it as a mini vacation for us." Zach smiled as he told her the news.

His enthusiasm was contagious and Beth had let out a burst of laughter. Her husband's passions were always a source of joy for her. To see his face light up when discussing different subjects had left her in breathless wonder.

Beth smiled as they stepped out of the vehicle and into the quarters of the gypsy family. The night at their townhome had been beautiful. They had christened the new home with their love. The drive to Peachtree City had been a mere forty five minutes and Beth had looked at the scenery the entire way entranced by the beauty of Georgia.

"We are going to excavate the tombs first and then I'm going to conduct interviews with the Gypsy family." Zach had repeated the itinerary for the day once again.

Beth giggled at his exuberance. She was hoping to persuade that exuberance later on to her benefit. They had pulled up to a cobble road that forked on direction lay a vast forest and the other the tombs they were getting ready to explore.

Beth smiled as Zach parked the car and exited and opened the door for her and offered his hand. She giggled as he told her "MI 'lady, ready for an adventure" in a terrible British accent.

The caves held a musty smell. Each room had some sort of story she discovered as Zach began divulging her in the tombs history. The stories of warring settlements in early Georgia using the tombs as hiding points during hunting escapades to avoid conflict with the warring settlement. The hunting land it seemed had intersected among the settlements.

The battles between the settlements were often bloody and fierce. The story of Governor Blake, whom Zach's descendants had sided with, and his adversary Governor Grimes was an interesting tale. Though, it seemed in the end the bloody wars between to the two had ended and Grimes was the victor. Though, the win was without tragedy he had lost some of his best men and during the war. He had discovered one of his closest allies Captain Walsh had been conspiring to murder him and was forced to kill him.

Beth followed Zach into a new room. It looked to be an old medicine room. In the center was a stone table which the concoctions were surely made. Medicine back then made Beth cringe and also fascinated her. It was a part of why she took up botany with such a passion. To see herbal remedies work as well some modern medicines was always fascinating to her.

Her musings were interrupted by Zach's storytelling. She looked over fondly as he began passionately describing these different historical perspectives. The history lesson was absolutely fascinating, but it was beginning to become hard to focus on Zach's words. The way he passionately described these historical events was beginning to turn her on. He looked so focused and intense.

It was her favorite look especially when the look was because of her. Especially when he was giving her an excellent fuck. Beth had almost laughed at how prudish she was before Zach. Zach had opened the door and Beth never wanted it closed.

"Beth, are you listening?" Zach had paused regaling her a tale of some pair of brothers. The Thaxtons or Rixton, something like that. She hadn't quite caught the name.

"All this talk of history makes me want to create a little piece of history down here with you." Beth did her best to give Zach a sultry pout.

Zach's response had been everything Beth had wanted. She had to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing as he lifted her onto the stone table.

"Well, it has to be earth shattering to make history doesn't it Mrs. Miller?" Zach gave her a crooked grin.

Beth felt herself getting excited. She loved when he called her by her married name. There was something so primal and possessive about the way he said it. The words always preceded an intense lovemaking session.

"Hm, well Mr. Miller I guess you're gonna have to make sure I don't forget this moment." Beth teased. Her teasing must have sparked something inside of him. Though, Beth felt disappointment course through her veins when Zach didn't climb on top of her, letting his familiar weight settle over her. Instead, he pulled her to the edge on the stone table and he dropped to his knees.

He pushed her skirt up around her hips and pulled her underwear down. She felt the unmistakable feel of his five o'clock shadow brushing her inner thighs as he moved his mouth closer to her core. Beth could feel herself writhing in pleasure once Zach's tongue had entered her.

All thoughts had vanished from her brain and all she could do was breathlessly tell Zach yes. Each stroke of his tongue sent a wave electricity through her. She grasped the edge of the table when she felt herself on the cusp of an orgasm. It wasn't that she wanted to punish Zach or make him feel inadequate but she didn't want this to stop.

Though, her undoing came soon enough when Zach caught onto what exactly she was doing and added his fingers into the mix. His tongue and fingers working in tandem had her cresting over the edge and chanting his name.

Zach's smug smirk after their little tryst made Beth smile. She couldn't imagine loving anyone else quite the way she loved Zach.

* * *

><p>Beth smiled once they arrived at the home with the brother and sister gypsy pair. Zach said they hadn't given him their last names, but their first names were Tyreese and Sasha. Apparently, Zach was going to interview the older brother Tyreese and she would be spending time with Sasha.<p>

The brother and sister duo had stood on the porch of their current home. Beth admired the home and the hospitality of these gypsy's when they were ushered into the home. Tyreese had whisked Zach into what Beth could only assume was the study.

Beth smiled over at Sasha. The young woman had been kind leading her into the kitchen and offering some sweet tea. They sat a small card table and began idly chatting. Their conversation drifted from weather patterns and then to Sasha's family ties to this local area.

"My mama, taught me to read tea leaves and palms when I was little you know. I could read your palm" Sasha had offered kindly.

Beth hadn't believed too much into palm reading due to her upbringing but she was fascinated by the process so she handed over her palm to Sasha. She felt Sasha tracing the lines of her palm and make tutting noises as she traced particular lines.

"Is something wrong?" Beth wasn't sure but the look Sasha was giving her palm made her worried.

"Your love line is forked. It means you have two marriages, but typically there is a break and yours is forked." Sasha explained.

Beth retracted her hand and gave a soft "Oh."

Zach came into the kitchen and she couldn't help but her Sasha's words ringing in her ears. Two marriages, but that couldn't be. She looked over at Zach's eager face and she couldn't imagine loving anyone as fiercely as she loved him. Sasha had to be mistaken. That was it. Beth had accepted that thought as she listened to Zach saying that Tyreese was going to show him these gypsy campgrounds.

Beth opened her purse to look for her Daddy's pocket watch the last gift he bestowed on her before passing away. She realized she must've dropped it when they were at the fork before getting in the car. Zach had asked the time and she pulled it out to tell him. Her purse must not have clasped and it fell out.

Beth interrupted Zach telling her about the campgrounds and his excitement. "Zach, can you ride with Tyreese to these campgrounds. I dropped my daddy's watch at those tombs."

Beth could feel the panic rising up in her chest. She knew it was silly, but that heirloom was one of the things her daddy had left specifically to her. Zach had put his hands on Beth's face forcing her to focus on him.

"Babe, it's alright take the keys and go on get that watch." Zach had pulled a map and gave it to Beth.

"That has the instructions to the campgrounds meet us there once you got the watch." Zach kissed her forehead and then kissed her.

Beth was thankful for how understanding Zach was. She took the keys and got into the car and ended right back at the fork in the road almost twenty minutes later.

Once she parked her car, she began scavenging the area for the pocket watch. Weirdly enough it had been closer to the fork near the wooded area. She recalled Sasha telling her about a grand oak tree. Back in older times, the gypsy's worshipped the tree. They believed the tree to be a source of energy and magic.

Beth had thought the tale was silly but she heard a drumming noise coming from the woods. She couldn't explain what compelled her, but her feet were dragging her down that fork. As she got closer to the tree the drumming had gotten louder.

Beth wondered briefly if she was going to happen upon a gypsy ceremony. She hoped she did and then she could hold it over Zach's head.

She reached the great oak tree and all of a sudden the drumming stopped. For a moment Beth had thought she had lost her mind. She wondered where the drumming noise could she placed her hands on the tree and felt a surge of energy course through her veins and everything went black.

Beth awoke to gun fire. Her brain scrambling to imagine why someone would be shooting in this area. Last she had understood hunting had been made illegal in this area.

She saw men dressed in what appeared to be colonial style clothing. Beth felt fear building in her heart. Something was seriously wrong. She wanted to believe it was some messed up group pretending to be colonial men.

Then part of Sasha's story clicked.

"There was an old wise tale told of people who belong in multiple periods of time who have the ability to travel." Sasha had laughed that part of the story as folklore. But that might have been the truest part of her predictions.

Beth realized the colonial men were getting closer. She stood up and began running. The forest much thicker than she recalled.

She ran and ran until she reached a creek. She was busy looking behind her that she hadn't realized she was running into danger until she quite literally slammed into it. She looked at the body she had collided with. Her breathe hitched, it was Zach.

"I bet you're one of the girls from Grimes settlement." He said with an evil grin. "Tell me your name girl."

Beth was frightened by the predatory look that he was giving her. It was that moment she realized she was better off giving her maiden name.

"I'm Beth Greene." Beth was ready to run.

Zach had lunged at her ripping her dress in the process. She slammed her fists onto to his body to dislodge him from her. She kept pushing until she felt his weight thrown off of her. She had she this tall man throw a punch and what she assumed knocked this evil Zach unconscious.

"You alright miss? I'm Merle Dixon." He extended his hand to her.

She accepted his hand and noted glumly the way her dress was ripped would cause her to have to travel in just the slip she wore beneath.

"I'm Beth Greene" she told him. She wasn't sure why she was sharing with him, but he wasn't attacking her. She would take that. Beth followed Merle and squeaked when she felt his hands on her waist. Except he was simply lifting her onto the horse.

"I ain't like that asshole. Ain't into touching women unless they're begging for it." Merle gave her a crooked smile before hopping on the horse behind her and taking her deeper in the woods.

They rode until they reached a small log cabin. Merle helped Beth down from the horse. She felt more at ease knowing he was being so kind. She recalled from Zach's history lessons that the Dixon's had been on the noble side of the war although the oldest Dixon wasn't known for being quite as noble as his baby brother.

They entered the cabin and she was immediately regarded with wary disdain. She noticed a man sitting on a stool with a dislocated shoulder.

"Daryl, you're gonna have to lose the arm." she saw the brunette man tell Daryl, or who she assumed was Daryl.

She felt her heart racing when the man started sharpening an axe.

"Stop, I can fix it." Beth didn't know why she blurted that out. But she couldn't bear the thought of a man losing his arm especially not when she was able to fix it.

The group of men looked shocked and disgruntled at her admission.

"Well then girl, fix my baby brother little Greene" Merle had admonished.

Beth nodded her head. She looked at Daryl and calculated exactly how to get the shoulder back into socket.

"This is gonna hurt, anyone got something he can bite on?" Beth looked around.

Daryl sneered "I don't need something for pain."

Beth wanted to roll her eyes. Being a nurse in the war she had met worse egos than the one Daryl Dixon was currently throwing her way.

"I'm not interested about your pain tolerance. I don't want you biting your tongue off." Beth snapped back.

She wasn't quite sure who, but someone had given her a leather belt that she thrust into Daryl's hands. He took it and bite into it with a sour expression.

Beth took his arm and rotated it until she had it in the right position and then she applied the right amount of pressure and popped the shoulder back into socket.

The men looked at her in wonder.

"Merle, you found a healer. Grimes will be pleased with this find." the brunette man who almost amputated Daryl's arm.

"Yeah, Walsh. We gotta get her back to the settlement." Merle responded.

Beth felt distrust rise when she realized the brunette man was Shane Walsh. It also slammed in her gut that she was in one of the thirteen colonies. Georgia had just formed and was filled with several warring settlements.

Beth wasn't sure how she would get back to Zach, but she knew Rick's settlement would be taking her further away from her love.

* * *

><p>So, this is my newest baby. A thank you to jazznsmoke and bethgreenewarriorprincess for being wonderful friends and betas. They let me dump this idea on them after I binge watched Outlander. The first few chapters will resemble the series and after that I do plan to break away. This is be a bethyl fic, but let me know what you think so far<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or any of it's characters nor do I own Outlander


End file.
